Hell to pay
by Skovko
Summary: Almost 20 years ago a demon stole his baby. Today on her 20th birthday he has gone back to the last place he saw her. Standing in the cold night, thinking about his lost daughter, everything changes when someone suddenly starts fighting him. The demons are back and they got one hell of a surprise for him. (Cameos by AJ Styles, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Jimmy Uso and Jey Uso.)
1. 20 years

He closed his trenchcoat to keep warm. The wind was taking up and the night was cold. He didn't care. He was moving to the last place he had seen her almost 20 years ago. Not many people believed him back then. The few that did were still the only ones. His motorcycle gang.

President Undertaker or simply just Taker. He had a real name but no one called him that. He was feared and respected, and he had earned his name. No one bullshitted him around and lived to tell the tale. When he lost her almost 20 years ago, his anger almost became legendary. But the anger was only there to hide the sadness.

He lost his old lady in childbirth, and the only thing that kept him going at first was their daughter Caelyn. Finally as he started getting over his sorrow and started seeing a brighter future, he lost her too. She was only three months old when that thing, that demon, ripped her away from him.

He stopped on the dark street corner where it had happened. She would have turned 20 today. Exactly at this early hour. 1.30 AM. It probably would have been more appropriate to stay at home but this street corner was the last place he had seen her. 20 years had passed and he remembered it like it was yesterday.

_Once again Caelyn wouldn't fall asleep. She was a restless baby. He didn't mind. He walked the late hours with her in the pram, hoping it would do the trick to lull her to sleep._

_"Excuse me, sir," a female voice sounded behind him._

_He turned around, and a woman was standing there, looking down at a map. Her hair was like fire. Black on top, moving down into red, orange and yellow. Her skin was dark, and heat radiated from her. Everything about her screamed of fire._

_"I seem to be lost," she said._  
_"Where do you need to go?" He asked._

_He looked down at the map, and something about her seemed off. Her thumbs were above the map, and she didn't just have long nails. She had claws._

_"What the hell?" He whispered._

_He suddenly felt scared and he spun around fast. There was some sort of man with Caelyn in his arms but he didn't look entirely like a man. His face was painted black, white and red like a demon. It took a second for Taker to realize it wasn't paint. It was the demon's skin. A demon had his daughter._

_"Give her back!" He yelled._

_The demon grinned widely and all his sharp teeth were on display. All his teeth were fangs._

_"Ember! Attack!" The demon growled._

_Taker spun around again and was met by a pair of red eyes. She too started grinning and her teeth were also sharp. She raised her head to the sky, howled like a rabid animal, and then jumped on him. He tried blocking her with his arm, and her teeth sank into it. He screamed in pain, and then suddenly she was gone. He got back up quickly, looking around, but both the male and the female demon were gone along with his daughter._

_"Caelyn!" He screamed in tears. "Give me back my girl!"_

He let out a sigh, leaned his back against the brick wall, and closed his eyes. 20 long years and he had no idea if she was dead or alive or how she would even look today if she was still living.

All he had was the scar left on his arm from Ember's teeth, and a whole lot of conspiracy theories going around about how he had killed his own daughter because no one believed demons existed. Sometimes he even wondered himself if he was mentally ill and had made up the whole thing in his head. If the scar wasn't there to prove something had bit him, he would have fallen to that theory too and committed himself to a mental hospital.

"Happy birthday, baby girl," he said lowly.

He suddenly felt something he hadn't felt in 20 years. That extreme heat that had radiated from the female demon Ember. He opened his eyes just in time to block the kick that almost connected with his head. He pushed the person back, raising his hands to fight back, and stared at his opponent. A young woman with wild, semi-curled, red hair and bright green eyes. In her hands she held some sort of weapon. A long stick with a knife attached to the end.

"Put the knife down, little girl, and let's talk about it," he said.

He knew she wasn't there to talk. She didn't look like one of the demons. She smirked at him, and ran her tongue over her perfectly human-shaped teeth. The heat was still there though and he knew that could only come from their kind. Whoever she was, she didn't seem to belong to either side.

Another kick followed, this time aiming at his hip and connecting. She had strength in her, and he knew he had to fight back if he wanted to get out of it alive so that was exactly what he did. He fought against her, but only a few minutes into the fight she managed to sweep his legs from under him. The knife pointed at his throat, the tip touching his skin, and he laid still awaiting his fate. He looked up at her smirking face, leaving her mouth to look in her eyes.

"Hello, dad," she said.

All air was sucked out of him. Even if he got another chance to fight her off, he wouldn't take it. He couldn't.

"Caelyn," he whispered.

A clapping noise sounded through the night. From behind her that demon the had stolen her came walking while clapping.

"Get away, baby girl! I won't let him take you again!" He yelled.

The demon leaned his head on her shoulder and chuckled. She moved the knife away from Taker's throat, and reached a hand up to run it through the demon's hair.

"Finn, meet my dad," she said.  
"We've met," Finn bared his teeth in a grin. "And you remember Ember, right?"

A shadow fell over Taker's head. He turned his head enough to see her red eyes staring down at him. She raised her boot, and stomped him once in the head. Everything turned to black after that.


	2. Cry

Taker groaned and shook his head. He tried moving but he couldn't. He was sitting on a chair with his hands bound behind his back and his feet bound to the legs of the chair. He opened his eyes and stared at her. His daughter. 20 long years and she was finally there again, but she wasn't there to come home.

"Caelyn," he said. "Wow, look at you. You're so beautiful."  
"Too late to score some cheap points," she said.  
"I don't care if I'm gonna die tonight. At least I got to see your beautiful face once before it happens," he said.  
"Not tonight," she smirked. "But close. At dawn."  
"Why?" He asked.

Finn walked up behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissed her neck.

"Get your hands off her!" Taker growled.  
"Or what?" Finn smirked.  
"Finn and I are getting married," she said.  
"What?" Taker looked at her. "Caelyn, no. I forbid it."  
"Forbid?" She raged. "You don't get to forbid anything! You don't even love me! You gave me to him, and for what? For a fucking new, shining motorcycle! That was all I was worth!"

His jaw dropped. It was true he had bought a new motorcycle the same day she had been taken, but he had bought that earlier in the day, and he sure as hell hadn't made any deal with Finn. Finn had filled her with lies her entire life.

"It's not true. He's been lying to you," he said.  
"You'll say anything to save your life," she said.  
"No, you can kill me all you want but you gotta know the truth," he said. "I can prove it. There's so many news videos out there where I tell the story again and again."  
"I've seen them," she said. "What? You thought Finn kept me in the dark all this time? No, he showed me the real you. You're a good actor though but not once did you shed any tears."

That wasn't true. The first interview he had done, he had broken down and sobbed uncontrollable. It was after that haters and trolls on the internet had called him a pathetic loser, and he had numbed himself in future interviews and not shown much emotion. Apparently that interview had never been shown to her.

"He's lying, Caelyn," he said.  
"Not once!" She snarled.  
"See, Caelyn only wanted one thing as a wedding present and that was to come here and kill you before the wedding," Finn said. "And who am I to deny my future wife what she wants? I've taught her everything she knows. You remember that when you hang by dawn."  
"Finn, can I get a moment alone with him?" She asked.  
"Of course, my dear," Finn answered.

He kissed her cheek and walked out of the room along with Ember. Outside he leaned his ear on the door, trying to overhear as much as he could.

"There was the first interview. I broke down. I couldn't even talk. I was crying and screaming for you to be brought back," Taker said.  
"Cry!" She demanded.  
"What?" He asked.  
"Fucking cry, you asshole! I wanna hear you cry now!" She yelled.

She raised her hands in the air to show him to turn it up. Something in her eyes made him raise his voice. He rambled everything off that he remembered from that night. She walked over to him and behind his chair. He kept talking as she leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Trust me, dad," she whispered.

He nodded while he kept rambling. She walked back to where she had been standing seconds before.

"Enough!" She cut through. "Finn!"  
"Yes, my dear?" Finn opened the door.  
"I'm ready to go," she said.  
"Where are you going?" Taker asked.  
"To pay your club a little visit," she answered. "You can't hang without an audience."  
"They'll kill you," he whispered.  
"We'll see about that," she smirked.

She pushed her breasts up and let out a little, sexy giggle.

"I know how to play humans," she said.  
"I still want you to take Ember with you," Finn said.  
"If she sets foot in there, they'll kill her right away. Look at her, Finn. She can't hide who she is. This is the only part I need to do alone," she said.  
"Fine," he said. "But hurry."  
"It'll take a bit of time. I can't just walk in there, spike their beers, and make them drink it. I need to do it unseen, and I need to get through them all. This calls for a bit of finesse and making them believe we'll have a huge gangbang later," she said.

He pulled her in and kissed her.

"No banging bikers!" He demanded.  
"I only want you but you're cute when you're jealous," she said. "Oh, and stay out of trouble. You know you can die up here."  
"Like any human could ever match my strength," he said.  
"They don't have to. They got guns. A bullet takes you down easy," she said.  
"Cheaters!" He pouted. "What ever happened to a good old fashioned fist fight?"

She grinned at him, poked his lips with her finger, and then walked out of the door. Taker watched her leave without a word. She had told him to trust her so that was what she was going to do. His gang on the other hand had no idea who she was, and he had no idea what her plan was, so he could only hope that he could trust them too.

"I did a great job raising her, don't you think?" Finn asked.  
"Why, Finn?" Taker asked.  
"Why not?" Finn shrugged. "I always wanted a human bride, and she was too delicious to pass. I knew I had to get someone I could shape into my image from a young age, and you just happened to take a walk on the wrong evening. I guess it was what you humans call fate."

He let out a loud, demonic laugh at his own joke.

"Please, don't hurt her," Taker pleaded.  
"Hurt her? Why would I do that?" Finn looked surprised. "I love her. She'll be mine forever."

30 minutes later Caelyn walked into the club house. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the either brave or stupid woman who dared setting foot in there uninvited.

"Gentlemen," she looked around. "My name is Caelyn Calaway, and I believe you all know my father as Undertaker."  
"Caelyn?" A man stepped forward.

He walked up to her, grabbed her chin, and stared intensely in her eyes.

"Who are you?" She asked.  
"Those eyes. I'll never forget those eyes," he sighed. "I'm your godfather AJ Styles."


	3. Gallows

It was an hour until dawn when Caelyn finally came back to Taker, Finn and Ember. Finn actually seemed relieved as if he had expected her to run from him. She knew today was one big test to him. To see if he had truly brainwashed her to see things his way.

"Everything set?" Finn asked.  
"They're all waiting by the gallows to see him swing in the sunrise," she answered.  
"No guns?" He asked.  
"No guns," she promised. "You can search them too if you like."  
"Alright, let's go," he said.

He cut Taker's binds between him and the chair. His hands were still tied behind his back but he could walk. Finn's nails dug through his trenchcoat and into his skin. Finn yanked him down to growl in his ear.

"You try anything funny," he growled. "And she hangs in your place!"

When they reached the field with the gallows, his entire gang was there. They were standing still, staring straight ahead at the gallows.

"Guys! Snap out of it!" Taker shouted.  
"I do love it when you try so hard to demand things that'll never happen. Like when you demanded I gave her back to you," Finn chuckled.  
"One way or another, you're a dead man!" Taker threatened.  
"I'm not even a man," Finn laughed. "And you'll die before me."

Ember was moving on her own a bit back, swaying her head and body as if she heard some weird music in her mind.

"Ember! Sniff!" Finn demanded.

She smirked and ran to the men standing in line. She was sniffing them all, trying to catch the scent of metal and gunpowder. She made it through the row of men, smiled at Finn, and nodded.

"You did well, my dear," Finn smiled at Caelyn.  
"I told you I would," she smiled back.  
"Alright, daddy, let's get you ready," Finn chuckled.

He walked Taker over to the gallows and put the noose around his neck. Ember came over to join them. She touched Taker, toying with his trenchcoat, clearly having a fun time with it.

"Look at them," Finn looked at Taker's men. "Sheep! All of you! Today you'll witness the demise of your leader by the hands of a supreme being! Bow down to me!"

The men dropped to their knees. Finn closed his eyes and held his arms out from his body. He failed to see Ember sniff up in the air as the wind carried the scent of metal and gunpowder in her direction. Her red eyes focused on Caelyn just as she took out the gun. Ember howled at the rising sun to warn Finn. He opened his eyes but never got to turn around or even drop his arms before a bullet penetrated him from behind.

Ember looked at Finn's fallen body and howled in pain. Caelyn dropped the gun and spread her arms like Finn had just done. Ember would avenge Finn but at least she would only take Caelyn. Taker and his gang would be safe.

Ember ran towards Caelyn, but before she even came close, a giant body collided with Caelyn, spearing her from the side. The impact was painful but she was out of harm's way. She rolled around, coughing for air, and looked at one of the men from Taker's gang. Roman Reigns. He had watched her earlier when she told them everything but he hadn't said anything. She had never thought someone like him would deny her this ending.

"What did you do?" She got out.

A shot sounded, and she looked over to see AJ with the gun she had dropped. He had killed Ember. Other men were busy freeing Taker. Everything seemed crazy around her. Taker ran to her, but before he could put his arms around her, she backed away from him.

"No!" She said firmly.  
"Caelyn?" He looked confused. "Baby girl, it's alright. They're gone."  
"It's not alright!" She snarled. "Nothing's alright!"

She started running away from them. Taker was about to go after her but AJ stopped him.

"Let Roman handle this. He's got a way with women. He'll bring her back to you," he said.  
"You better!" Taker stared at Roman.  
"I will," Roman promised.

He walked over to his motorcycle, fired it up, and drove in the direction Caelyn had run. It didn't take him many seconds to drive up next to her.

"Get on," he said.  
"Go away!" She hissed.  
"I'm gonna continue driving next to you. At some point you'll get tired but my bike won't. You might as well get on now," he said.  
"Are you always this annoying?" She asked.  
"If you think I'm annoying, wait until you sit down to play a game of cards with Dean, Jimmy and Jey. They cheat like crazy. Those three are gonna be the death of me one day. You're in for some fun experiences if you stay with us," he said.

She climbed up on his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist. He took off, and they drove towards the sunrise. He didn't stop until they reached the beach. He parked the motorcycle, and she followed him as he walked out on the sand. He sat down and looked out at the water. A few seconds passed before she sat down next to him. For a while they sat there in silence until she was ready to speak.

"I don't know where I fit in anymore. Everything I know is another world and I can't go back there. Not after what I did today," she said.  
"You belong here with us. With your father," he said.  
"I loved him. Finn, I mean. For so long I loved him with all my heart. He was all I ever knew, and I thought he was telling me the truth. I grew up around him. At first I loved him like a father, and later like a lover. He was everything to me," she said.  
"So what changed?" He asked.

She grabbed a handful of sand, watching it run out through her fingers.

"We don't have sand there. We have dry desert and a lot of heat. I like the feeling of it running through my fingers," she said.

She sighed as the sand disappeared out of her hand.

"One day I went into his special room. I knew I wasn't allowed to go in there by myself but I figured it wouldn't matter much since we were to marry. It looked like an office to me anyway. I just wanted to look at some of the footages again and I came across that first interview. I had never seen it before but I knew right away that my father didn't give me away willingly. So I started looking into more and I found other things I hadn't seen. People don't even believe demons exist. And I finally put the pieces together," she said. "I mean, what crazy man would go out of his way to tell the world a demon has kidnapped his daughter if he had made a deal with that demon? It makes no sense. Why not just tell the world some man kidnapped her?"

She laid down on her back, running her palms over the still cool sand. The sun hadn't warmed it up yet.

"So I came up with the plan with this wish before my wedding. I knew all about his gang, and I figured you had guns and could teach me to shoot," she said.  
"Dean is a natural at teaching as you experienced first hand," he said.  
"And then I waited. 105 days I shared his bed with him after that day I discovered the truth. 105 days I had to pretend to still love him. 105 days I had to have sex with him," she said.

Tears slowly ran down her face. He leaned over her with a smile and gently wiped her tears away.

"So your plan was suicide by demon?" He asked.  
"Ember's bite is lethal once she gets your throat," she said. "I don't know what to do, Roman."  
"Are any of those creepy crawlers coming for you?" He asked.  
"No, they deal with their own shit there. No one will care that Finn and Ember aren't coming back," she answered.  
"Then the answer is simple. You stay here, and slowly you'll get a hang of the human world. We're all gonna be there for you every step of the way," he said.

She reached a hand up and caressed his face. He smiled again. There was something gentle and sweet in his eyes. Something she had never seen in a pair of eyes before.

"Everyone looks so cold and cruel down there," she said. "Not like you. You look kind."  
"I am kind when it comes to the right people," he said.  
"Do you have a girlfriend?" She asked.  
"Not these days," he answered.  
"Can I kiss you? I've never kissed a human before. Your teeth aren't sharp. You won't shred my lips if you're mad at me," she said.

Those were hard words to take in but it could wait until later to talk more about that. He bowed down and kissed her. Soft and gentle, letting her set the pace. Her fingers ran through his hair and continued down his neck. He finally broke the kiss, leaving her with two small pecks before leaning back out and smiling at her.

"That felt good," she said.  
"I agree," he said. "But we better not tell your father yet. He's gonna hang me by my balls if he hears I touched you already."  
"I'm good at keeping secrets," she said.  
"So I hear," he chuckled. "Let's go back. You need to talk to him and tell him about your life. You need to get to know each other and that's gonna take days. Meanwhile, I'll work on getting his permission to ask you out."

He winked at her and then chuckled over the surprised look on her face.

"You don't have to. It was just a kiss. Some sort of experiment," she said.  
"Now you're hurting my feelings," he pouted. "You know, up here you're allowed to say no when someone asks you out."  
"I won't say no," she said. "Not if you ask."  
"Good, then I'll ask as soon as your father allows it," he said.  
"I'll ask him. He won't deny me anything. Not after everything we've been through," she said.  
"True, he's gonna give you everything you point at," he laughed. "God, you're gonna be a spoiled brat by the end of the year."

He stood up and held out his hands. She took them and he pulled her to her feet.

"Ready to go back and get to know him?" He asked.  
"I'm scared," she confessed.  
"I know. You're supposed to. And I promise you he's just as scared as you," he said.  
"I... You..." She started.  
"I what?" He chuckled.  
"You make me feel a bit more brave," she smiled.  
"Good," he kissed her temple. "I'm not leaving. Day or night, you can come to me with anything. Now let's get you started on the life you were always supposed to live."


End file.
